Broken Wings
by x0xevilloverx0x
Summary: What happens when Danica finds out she has a sister that lives in the human world and why does Nacola want her back after 17 years? Will the avians accept this girl and what if Zane becomes interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

**_ HI!! My name is Syndi and this will be my 2ND story that I'm working on at ...(I just finally learned how to work this thing lol XD) Anyways for those who have read HAwkSong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes knows the battle(war) that's been going on between the serpiente's and the avians and how Danica and Zane work together to stop the bloodshed and bring the 2 royal families together in peace..  
Well this is my version of the story with my own twist and terns. I hope those of you whom have read this book and then reads my version really enjoys it.. _**

**_"She needed to see She wanted to know More than this life as we all come and go.. She took that one step without a fuse or a word "_**

**_Summary:Complete Version: We know about the war between the avians and the serpiente's and how Danica and Zane made a plan to bring to 2 families together and stop all the killing and losing loved ones. They marry each other even though they don't love each other but they pretend to in front of their people. But what if through this Danica finds out that Nacola is dying and that Danica has another sister but she lives in the human world due to her not having any wings. How can an avain be born with no wings and what reason does Nacola have for bringing her daughter out the human world and into the avian world whom she knows nothing about. What could she do to help bring peace into this world and can she help Danica find her true love in Rei?? What if Zane becomes interested in Danica's sister an outsider to this world?? (note: this is not an Danica and Zane pairing) Will the people accept this outsider?? _**

**_ Broken Wings Chapt.1:Nacola's Secret_**

Danica went to her mothers room with a knot in her stomach. She hoped her mother didn't summon her to complain about Zane like she seems to do more often than not. Zane has been doing his best as her Alistar and her now a Tuula Thea shouldn't still have to deal with her mothers constant nagging. She knew why her mother was worried but this is what she had to do for her people she had no choice. She looked over at Zane. He had been summoned to her mother and knew that whatever it was was not good. Zanes face was composed. Hardly any emotion seemed to linger there. He was ready to deal with her mother thought Danica. It was the only way he knew how to deal with Nacola without killing her.

She knocked on her mother's door softly in anticipation (not that you could tell by her face) Danica wore a mask just like every avian was expected to wear. The only time she didn't have the mask was when she was with Rei but Zane has made her put her guard down at times.

The door was opened by Karl as he escorted them to Nacola. When Danica saw her mother she was shocked at the sight before her. Her mother looked weak and frail like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her face was pale and she looked older than ever. Danica rushed to her side.

_"Mother whats wrong? Are you ill?"_

Nacola patted Danica on her hand lightly.

_"There are things that i have kept from you Danica and I'm afraid my time her is limited for me to tell you. Since Zane is now your Alistar i best it fit that I tell you both together for either way he will find out by you in the end."_

She nodded at Zane while he took a seat by Danica.

_"Mother whats going on? Why do you like that? Are you dying?"_

Saying those words pained Danica cuz she knew in her heart that her mother was dying but she knew that wasn't the only reason they were summoned her. She saw the worried look in her mothers eyes. A look she hardly ever saw.

_"Danica I'm dying and I'm afraid for the people at Hawks Keep. You are the Thuula Thea to these people but you cannot always be here for your people since you go back and forth between the 2 worlds we seem to live in"_

For a moment Nacola's eyes shifted to Zane then back to Danica.

_" I know you do this for your people to bring peace but while your not here they look to me to help them but i cannot when I pass then who are they to turn to when your away."_

_"Mother but you know that i can't stay here and never le-"_

_"Danica did you know you have another sister?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

Confusion showed across Danica's face and it pained Nacola to see that. How could tell this to her daughter without looking like a monster. She looked at Zane and saw a hint of curiosity as well as confusion. He had no idea what was going on.

_"You have a sister that doesn't live in Hawks Keep or anywhere near here for that matter."_

_"What do mean she doesn't live near here? Where is she why don't I know this?"_

_"Danica your sister when she was born had no wings."_

_"How can an avian be born with no wings? Does such things really happen?"_

_"It happens but just barely. An avian without wings cannot be accepted in Hawks Keep. She would have been tormented an outsider if I left her to stay here so I did what I had to do as a mother to protect my child. I brought her to live with the humans"_

_"You say that serpientes are cold hearted and have no heart yet you will cast away your own child?"_

It was the first time Zane had spoken and you could hear the anger that swept out his voice. Venomous.

_"You shouldn't talk serpiente. I did this for the safety of mt daughter so she wouldn't go through all the humiliation when having no wings is not her fault it is mine. She was my child my responsibility and i did what i thought best. I protected her."_

_"You didn't protected her you casted her away. She was only a child and you should have believed in your people to not cast her aside and not think her different"_

_"An avian with no wings cant be an avian at all. Its better for her to be a normal person without being in a world where your suppose to fly and be able to"_

_"Wings shouldn't make a person Nacola only an-"_

_"Stop the both of you"_

Both their eyes looked at Danica in anger. She was afraid they would never get along.

_"Mother what is your purpose of telling me this now?"_

_"I want to bring her to the keep"_

_"But you just sai-"_

_"I know what i said and it's all true but she will be 17 now and should be able to handle it now if she is a true dying and i need someone her permanently to help keep things in order while your not here"_

Zane scoffed._ "you cast the child aside but call her back when you need her?"_

Nacola glared at Zane. _"I need to speak to her. Andreios will be getting her next week"_

_"How do you know that she will come?"_

_"What child wouldn't want to meet her mother? She will come"_

_"Whats her name?"_

_"Reika"_

_** Well that's all for now.. I wanted to write more but I'm tired and want to keep people on their toes lol.. **_

_**(Scratches head** Does that sound right????)**_

_**Anyways the next chapter will be called.... dum Dum dum!! REIKA!!! He he he.. Who would have guessed that?? HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... I hope whomever has read this likes the first chapter if not... SCREW YOU IT"S MY STORY!!! lol Jk... Im really a sweet girl kinda like a kitty.. **_

_**(meow**)**_

_**In the next chapter it's mainly about Reika and she meets Andreios.. wonder how that will go?? Well read to find out lol Sorry this Chapter was extremly short but.. I dunno I have major cramps and want to go take a nap... BYE XD!!!  
**_


	2. Reika

_**Well this is my 2nd chapter of Broken Wings.. In this chapter you get to know Reika a little more and see how her everyday life is the human world. Also it's been a week since the conversation in chapter 1 so Rei should be arriving any day now.. XD!! enjoy and i promise to make the chapters longer and more fun to read instead of all this talking that seems to go on also the character Josh is real he is like my best friend and he'll kill me'h if he found out i used him in this story lol so shush..  
**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy the second chapter and ill try to make it as none boring as possible lol**_

_**Chapter 2:Reika**_

The morning light shown through her window. She yelped in agony trying to cover her face from the light. She was not a morning person and doubt she would ever really bed. Just then her phone decided to ring. _Does the world truly want me so much today_ she thought angrily while she searched for her phone.

_"What?"_

_"Reika are you still in bed?"_

_"Hmmmmm"_

_"Reika get up! Its the last day of school"_

_"We already graduated though"_

_"I know that silly but all the seniors are going to the school today to say bye to people then we're all going out afterwards remember.. you promised"_

_"hmmmmm"_

_"Reika come on get up and get dressed then come get me okay"_

_"Alright... alright I'm getting up I'll be there in a few"_

_"YEAH!! I love you!"_

_"uh huh bye"_

Reika groaned while she struggled out of bed walking to the bathroom. The hot water from the shower felt so good on her back. She only wished the scars would wash away as easily as the water does. She sighed while turning off the water and stepping out the shower observing herself in the mirror. She has two scars along her back but in place of those scars she has an tattoo of wings. The wings looked like they came out of the scars. As a little girl her adoptive mother used to say that she was an angel and that heaven took away her wings because her adoptive mother wanted a little girl so bad that heaven granted her Reika and dropped her on her door step. Her adoptive mother Erica died 2 years ago in memory of her Reika got the wings tattoo it just seemed right to her. She smiled while looking at the wings. The tip of both wings dipped down to her waist but that wasn't the only tattoo she has gotten. She also has a cross on the back of her neck and on her left wrist she has her adoptive mothers name with cherry blossoms wrapping around her wrist. Erica loved cherry blossoms the house always smelled liked them.

Smiling at the memory she walked to her room presuming to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of black pants with a light blue tank top. The tank top seemed to match her hair its was a blondish color that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight when the sun hit it just right you could see light blue streaks in it. Combing her hair she putted it in a messy ponytail with her bangs out. She grabbed her black boots and her keys then walked out (yes she putted on her boots before getting into the car)

They arrived at the school in awe. It seemed like all the seniors had decided to make an appearance. Reika sighed looking around for a parking.

_"I cant believe you dragged us here Josh if it was anybody else that called me I would have hung up and stayed in bed your lucky it was you"_

Josh laughed _"Oh i feel so special"_

_"You should"_ she laughed _"Is Xavier here?"_

_"He should be I'm calling that fag now"_

_"You should look in the mirror before you say that"_ she said laughing. Though Xavier was gay Josh wasn't any better since he was bi but she swore he was straight up gay.

_"Shut the hell up"_

They walked out of the car and towards the school hand in hand laughing about gods knows what and started to talk to gods knows who but mostly Josh just dragged her around from here to there she complained but he continued to pull, they laughed and it went from there.

_"Wait before we leave I have to see commander"_

_"Ew.. Why?"_

_'Because I want to say bye It's not like I'll be seeing him next year"_

They walked into commanders room and Reika couldn't help but smile. Being in ROTC was the best thing in the world and she is going to miss it. Commander keeps trying to push her into for college but she refused. It just wouldn't be the same without him.

_"Hey commander!"_ she yelled with a huge smile on her face. She loved bothering him. It was the best time of her day.

_"Oh man, didn't I get ride of you yet"_

_"Awe come on commander I know you love me"_

_"I hate all girls especially you there to loud and whine to much"_

_"Nope that's not true, Your a big teddy bear and love us all we make your day"_

He then just gave her a look and she burst out laughing. He tries to act all serious but she always got him laughing even now he was smiling.

"_So you going to college?"_

_"Yes sir I am I'm going to Delaware Valley College to study writing and art"_

_"That's good"_

_"Oh and don't worry I'll still stop by time to time just to bother you" _she said smiling.

_"Oh boy"_

_"See you later commander"_

_"Bye"_

They left commanders room and continued saying bye to teachers and students still hand and hand until they got into the car and left. She then dropped of Josh at home but by now it was 2pm and she had to go to work.

Reika worked at a bar as a waitress. It wasn't the best job but it helped pay bills since Erica died she took over the house and the bills. The good thing was that she doesn't to pay the amount of rent that Erica was paying since Reika can't afford that the landlord has been taking it easy on her and she is thankful for that. Erica left Reika money in her will but she can't access it until she is twenty and she doesn't even know how much is in there since most of it went to her college. She sighed walking into work. This wasn't the kind of job that she liked all these perverted men trying to get a quick feel out of her were terribly mistaken. She always got in trouble for hitting a customer but she hasn't gotten fired since she is a good waitress and her boss understands why she does it though now the bouncer has been kicking whoever tries to touch her out so it hasn't been as bad as usual.

She walked into the bar wearing the same clothes she had earlier but just putted a white colored buttoned up shirt over the tank top.

_"Hey Tony"_

_"Hey Reika how are you this fine day"_

_"Fine I guess don't have much to complain about but Josh did wake me up in the morning ruining my sleep"_

_"Josh.. oh Josh that gay kid you brought in here before?"_

_"He isn't gay Tony I told you he's bi"_

_"No such thing in my book it's either your straight or gay there ain't no inbetween"_

_"Well some people don't read your book Tony and when have you ever even picked up a book? I have never seen that book anywhere around here"_

_"Your a funny gal Reika you should be a comedian"_

_"Nah, I tried the pay sucks"_

_"Ha, ha very funny now get to work table ten needs to get cleaned and nobody has taken table two's order"_

_"Alright I'm on it"_

The day was long and exhausting for Reika. When work finished she literally tumbled into her house and onto her bed without bothering to get undressed or even shower. Little did she know she was going to be getting a visit from a brown eyed crow in a couple of hours.

_**Andreios thoughts:**_

He had been flying for hours none stop and still had no idea what he could possibly say to this girl to get her to come with him. He was still in shock that Nacola had kept a secret like this from everyone especially Danica. He wasn't even sure that this girl can even help them and maybe Nacola is right maybe she wouldn't be accepted as a true avian for not having any wings. He didn't know how he would take him if someone told him he was a avian ment to fly and be in the clouds yet to never be able to but have that calling. Everyone gets it. It's like the wind sings to you telling to fly. He finally neared the house and landed on the balcony. He slid open the glass door and stepped inside. He heard the shower running so he sat down and waited trying to still figure out what to say to this girl.

_**Back to Reika:**_

Reika woke up a while ago realizing that she was still in her work clothes and had yet to shower so grunting she got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and chuckled slightly. Her hair was a tangled mess and the little eye liner she wore was smudged. She slowly got undressed and walked into the shower loving the feel of the water on her back. Under the shower she felt as though nothing can touch her. Like nothing else matters.

She sighed she had been in the shower for a little more than half an hour and it was time to get out. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her walking out of the the bathroom to find an surprised Andreios and an even more surprised Reika.

_**Well that's all I'm writing today lol.. I wanted to leave people on the edge of their seats so I'm hopping that I'm doing that well**_. _**Ive been trying to update as much as I can but I only have the computer monday ,tuesday, thursday and most fridays.. Again please review!! XD!!**_


	3. A Life That Was Never Yours

**_This is my third chapter of Broken Wings and I just want to thank AmmyKhan for the review and everything (lol) It really motivated me to continue with the story not that i wouldn't have continued it just would have taken a little longer. Im not in the best state right now but anyways ill just go on with the story i hope this third chapter doesn't come out bad. _**

**_Chapter 3: A Life That Was Never Yours_**

The last thing Reika thought she would see when she walked out of the bathroom is Andreios let alone anybody since she lived squarely alone. She stood there shocked for a moment looking at an even more shocked Rei. Did he not realize that when a girl gets out of the bathroom she tends to not have much clothes on?

Reika stood there not sure of what to do. Quickly she then looked around the room for something she could use as a weapon just in case yet she found none that could really do any sort of damage. Minutes seemed to tick by though it has only been seconds since she walked out of the bathroom and seen him there on her couch. Deciding what to do she quickly covered the shock expression on her face and approached him.

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"_

Her voice was firm and commanding. Her face was cover by a mask that is seen among avians.

_"My name is Andreios I was sent here by your mother"_

_"My mother is dead"_

_'I was told about your mother Erica but I was sent by your real mother Nacola Shardae."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

At that Andreios began talking explaining about the avians and the war between the serpiente. Her voice seemed to escape from her as he spoke unsure of what to do with herself. She couldn't believe that all these years of her feeling like she was an outsider looking onto a world that wasn't hers was truly true. The world that she lived in wasn't her real world. She wasn't suppose to be here. She didn't belong here... Her insides felt raw. Inside she was tearing apart more with everyword that he spoke not that she would let him know this. Know that all this was hurting her.

_"Reika..? Reika did you here what I said"_

She pulled out of her mind and towards her voice. Her eyes looked lifeless as he stared into them.

_"No.. What is it that you said?"_

_"Nacola wants you back at Hawks Keep.. She will explain things better when we get there"_

_"I'm not going.."_

_"Reika Nacola ordered me to bring you back to Hawks keep I cant go against her orders"_

_"Look Andreios I'm sorry you flew here for nothing but I'm not going there. I'm not an avain and as pathetic my life may look in the eyes of a crow like yourself it's still my life and it's all I know. sorry your going to have to disappoint Nacola but i wont leave"_

Looking into her eye Rei knew she wouldn't change her mind. Much as she may want to deny it she is an avian and she has proven that here and now with him with the way she has control of her emotions and blocks the world out. Avian Reserve they call it. That's exactly what she has been doing since he has been with her. He knew that his next words had to be chosen wisely. He had to bring her back for Nacola's sake.

_"She's dieing Reika"_

_"What you mean she's dieing?"_

_"She hasn't told us everything yet but that she is dying and that she really needs you"_

At this Reika didn't know what to say. Her thoughts were jumbled. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Her mother whom she has never met let alone know existed was dying.

_"She is an avain right? So how can she be dying?"_

_"We are not immune to disease Reika"_

_"Whats wrong with her then?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"How can you not know?"_

_"Nacola didn't say. She isn't one to speak everything unless she must."_

Reika thought about this for a moment. Should she go? She thought about arguing with him about not knowing what is wrong with his own Queen or whatever it was that he called her but she didn't. She didn't say anything. Living in a place called Hawks Keep and being in high power you wouldn't want people to know your sick. She found herself stuck as to what to do. It was late and she was still in her towel having to make a decision she never thought she would have to make. She then looked at Rei and could see how tired his eyes were. She didnt know how far Hawks Keep was but she could see the weariness in him and a sort of pain in his eys. He wouldn't let er say no so easily. Looking into his eyes she couldnt say no. she knew in her heart she would go not only because of what she saw when she looked at him but of pure curiosity herself. This life where he came from is apart of her. Apart of her that she has never known. She has always felt apart from the life that she lived she was happy yes but something was always off from it. Something was missing. Maybe there she would find a little bit of herself in Hawks Keep.

_"Ill go with you but only so I can see for myself"_

_"I understand.. do you wish to leave now?"_

_"No I'm not even dressed and you clearly need your rest it seems like your gonna pass out any minute"_

_"Thank You.."_

_"You can sleep on the couch and in the morning we can talk about our flight back to Hawks keep"_

Reika then left the living room to go back into the bathroom getting dressed for bed. By the time she walked out Rei was already sleeping on the couch. He seemed so different in his sleep the the stoic person whom was just in front of her. Placing a blanket lightly over him she started making phone calls. She had to call her boss to cancel work for a week. Take an early vacation she told him though this wasn't the vacation she ever though she would have. Next she called her landlord with he same line she gave her boss. She wouldn't be home for about a week so her landlord wouldn't lie to her now her final call was Josh but he wouldn't be as easy to convince so she told him the truth leaving out the part about everyone being an avian and her flying to Hawks Keep not inside and airplane but instead being carried? She hasn't even gotten that wrapped around her head yet.

Finally she was able to sleep but with a million questions pouring through her head. Looking a Ericas name on her wrist she wished more than anything that she was there with her. In her heart she knew this would not be easy and she only hopes that her heart will be able to bear it all. Reika soon slept to wake to a day that will be nothing that she will ever expect.

**I finally was able to get this chapter. I'm sorry it has taken a while to update but I wasn't and still isn't happy with chapter but I did my best. I'm sorry for any mistakes that i most likely made I didn't mean to make them and will try harder next time to do better. People have complained about how when I have them speak I write it slanted I had thought it would be easier for you guys to read it this way and I'm sorry that it irritated some of you. This will be the last time i write a chapter with italics for words. Thank you for everyone who has really enjoyed this story. Ill tryand do better updating but Im not always able to get my hands on a computer like i used to be able to. Also the reviews are wonderful i can't help but smile when I read them XD!!! **


End file.
